Sabotage
by prentiss-be-mine
Summary: After poorly being beat in a role perfectly made for her to Tori, Jade figures out the perfect plan to ruin the girl's life. Pain won't be enough for Jade. She'll dig deeper. She'll make the girl fall in love with her. Jade-centric. Rating will change within a few chapters.
1. Betrayal

**Just a little drabble that popped up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious characters**

"Congratulations, Tori!" Sikowitz cheers. "You have been cast as the beautiful, Marilyn Monroe!"

Jade's eyes dart from her phone to her teacher, and she feels the rage building under her eye, causing one to twitch. "What?" she says, her voice stuck in her throat. "But Sikowitz, I didn't audition yet." Obviously it was a mistake. He wouldn't rightfully ignore her, considering the standing ovations she earned this crummy school.

"I've seen all that I have needed to see," he smiles, not bothering to even giving the brunette a glance. "Tori, you got the part."

"I got the part? Oh my god, that's great!" The sight of her jumping, her cheering, the class' laughter and praise, has Jade clench her jaw and her fist in one motion.

"I knew you'd get it," Andre adds, climbing to stage to give the squirming Latina a tight hug.

"Whoo, Tori," Cat graciously giggles, clapping absent-mindedly to herself.

"Sikowitz!" Her harsh, raspy voice silences the class and the aura thickens. Everyone's facing her except for Cat; that girl is always in her little world. "I've been studying this for a month y-you can't just _give_ away such a depth part- especially to this amateur!"

This play of Marilyn Monroe and her adventurously tragic life would be the first play from Hollywood Arts that isn't drowned with synthesized pop-tunes, in Disney-based stories. This is the first time this school displays adult themes, drug use, depression, the smothering of fame- you know, shit that actually happens in this world. Jade is the only actress in this school tragic and broken enough to play Marilyn, a girl who could channel the true emotions of the legendary actress and sex symbol with brilliancy. Her past rehearsals gotten so raw that she could literally feel the effects of the pills the woman took, feel the light-head, the blurred vision. She _lives _for this role. Tori does not.

"Jade, don't be sad," Cat then turns around, smile hanging on her mouth. "You'll get the next one."

She's not sure which is worse: the fact that her role was painfully taken from her, to _Tori_, or her class praising her as if she was a queen, as if she could emote such a powerful role, as if...Jade didn't exist. She decides that the latter strikes her heart.

"Well Jade, Sikowitz believes otherwise."

Well _that _tops them both! The girl has the gall to speak, to rebut Jade, to_exist. _Tori's look of feigned innocence has a shadow of haughtiness and pride that others can't, or don't want to see. Those wide smiles and that light laugh all stem from her personal gain, her need to be perfect and to outshine others; not out of genuine laughter and vivaciousness. Jade is the only one who can see Tori for the selfish, narcissistic, vindictive bitch that she is, while her peers are blinded by her cheering looks and quirky personality.

She hates that she's surrounded by idiots. She hates that she's alone.

A singe of anger begins to sizzle up Jade's spine, scorching her body, reddening her vision. She couldn't breathe, the pressure of her fervor crushing her lungs, or think, or even _blink _without a huff of fury. She didn't see a room full of classmates, or her teacher, but the only thing she could possibly see is Cat's widening expression. As dim-witted as the bouncy redhead is, she senses Jade's anger faster than anyone and it's damn annoying pacifying her sobs. So she'll cool down, for Cat, but that doesn't stop her anger, her frustration, and her hatred her Vega. She leaves before she has Tori's neck in her hands, before she finds a lighter and some gasoline to torch this school, but that doesn't stop her from kicking the chair in front of her to the side of the room as she departs.

Even though it's been three months, three months after their breakup, Jade is use to Beck trailing after her, calming her down from her typical irritation. The only sounds of that are heard, are the heavy trudges of her combat boots stomping against the white tiles as she storms into the bathroom. She should get use to it; Beck didn't want her back.

"Fuck!" she screams, driving all her anger into her foot as she kicks a flat bathroom stall door open. No one is inside so she could vent out her frustrations, punch a couple of walls, hiss at the nothings of the bathroom, let a few tears trail. This time that skinny twig gets to her. She takes something from Jade, something that actually holds importance albeit her scissors. For once, for once in this god forsaken school, there is a place just for her, a _role _just for her and it slips from her fingers. Tori actually takes her confidence, her self-worth, all that she has in her desire to act. She practiced so hard for that role she _is _Marilyn and hurts to see her in another entity, in _Tori's _no less.

The bathroom door pushes itself open and Tori slides her thin frame inside, quickly darting around until she finds the goth. Her wide eyes lie calm on Jade's and that exudes a hiss from her nostrils. What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be looking at lines her doe eyes didn't deserve to cast upon?

"Get the fuck out." Her voice is oddly low, calm to her previous scream in solitude. It even scares her a bit.

"Jade-"

"I said _get _out!" There it is, her scream, her bitterness. The familiarity comforts her. It scares the Latina, though. Jade can see the slight widening of the eyes, the heavy flinch, the quiver of the lip. Tori has some nerve coming here, especially after she stolen something from her. A part of Jade is gone, vanished; that last piece of humanity she has left. The little shrill of pride and confidence that gets her through the day. She always destroys herself when acting; completely deteriorating her originality to mold into the given character. _That _is typical in theater, but she's use to having that piece of herself rekindled when she hears that audience, their praise, their standing ovations, their tears. Now she only hears the hollow beating of her heart. It is just a function that is required to have her surviving, but she sure isn't living. Not with Tori having that piece.

"I'm not going anywhere until you here me out." She thinks she needs to be audacious for Jade to take her seriously, for her to fear the Latina, for her to convince Jade that she deserves this role, but it just angers her rather than intrigue. "Despite what you make think, I worked hard for this role, too-"

"_Too?" _Jade replies bitterly, almost mockingly with that grim smirk. "Because you _know _how hard I worked for this part, right? You _know _my performance, you _know _what your competition is!" The slight banter disappears when she remembers that she lost without even showing her effort. At least if she auditioned, she'd know that she'd give it her all and if she lost, she's done the best to her ability. But Sikowitz cast her to the side, treats her like trash- Tori like a golden toy. There's nothing funny about that.

Tori mumbles a soft sigh as if she's speaking to a kid, a small immature child- _Cat. _She could see the frustration between the brown eye brows, but the Latina smooths it out with a steady sigh, as if she needs to stomach and brace herself to speak to Jade.

This girl thinks she's higher than the goth, already.

"Sikowitz already told me that you're my understudy."

"Yes because that's so _fucking _beautiful," Jade briskly replies, but Tori cuts in, stifling her anger.

"It's wasn't my decision to be cast as Marilyn, but I..I worked hard and my hard work will pay off during the performance. I can...I can see that you wanted this role," Her fierceness is gone and sympathy replaces it- more like pity- with soft, brown eyes. "But...it's mine, and I'm not going to let you take this from me." With a last nod she leaves the bathroom, only leaving her subtle perfume of vanilla behind her, and an infuriated Jade to kick the trash can.

Hearing that undertone of pride within Tori shocks Jade. Maybe this girl isn't as predictable as she thought. Maybe there is more to the Latina besides feigned smiles and mediocre singing. Marilyn might have did this to her, given her a backbone. With time Jade's anger dissipates and her muse slowly turns within her. It's odd, she thinks; before she is sure that Tori took her inspiration and love for theater away when she got that role. Now, her inspiration sparks wild in her mind, slowly washing away the fury to add a bit of deviousness and deception.

Tori's right; it would be impossible for Jade to intimidate the role out of her. Marilyn is powerful enough, even forty years underground, to exude confidence in even the meekest people. She'll have to _let _Jade have the role and that could only be done through mental mutilation.

Oh Tori wished Jade had kicked her ass back in Sikowitz class. Her manipulation is all the more cunning, alarming, and violent.

As strong and powerful and sexy Marilyn was, eventually the dark, twisting depression led her to her suicide. Tori needs to have that internal death; Jade just needs to find the trigger.

* * *

**So shall I continue? Yes? No? Sex? Hmm? Hmm? Hit me with a review to let me know you're interested.**


	2. Plan

**It's a little late so yeah, there might be a few grammatical errors. I'll look over it later and I'll fix it. **

Jade takes a couple of days to isolate herself from her peers so she could mentally prepare for this battle without any hindrances. It's not like they care, anyway. Jade is simply the furniture to Beck and they only tolerated her when they were together but now that they are not an item, the gang grows an indifference for the goth. The only one that seems to care is Cat, but that means nothing. Cat's love is like a maternal love— a _good _one— an inevitable one, an obligated and insignificant one. Cat would sit with her occasionally, giggles muffled by the piles of candy in her mouth. That girl is going to choke if she stuffs one more piece of liquorice in her mouth. For the most part Jade ignores the redhead to focus on herself, _Tori; _anything that could help her conquer the Latina. She mentally draws a t-chart— she'll make a real one when she is completely alone— of typical things to avenge her defeat.

Ignoring Cat's philosophy on why Santa has a white beard, Jade peers her eyes on Tori, scowling at the girl who's coming in her direction.

"Santa's little reindeers are going to have little beards too, watch. Hi Tori," Cat beams, smiling widely with a light in her eye that grumbles a distaste in the goth's stomach.

"Hey," the bitch smiles back, but the goth could see the tentativeness and discomfort. Cat's unpredictability in mood could get overwhelming at times.

"Tori, I was telling Jadey about how Santa Claus' beard is white because he was eating cookies and milk a kid left for him, but then he heard the mommy come—" When Tori's brown eyes wander curiously at the goth, Jade quickly rolls her own. "— and the milk spilled on his beard and he ran outside and since it was cold, the milk froze on it. Wouldn't that be fun?" The giddiness and pure innocence Cat radiates is so genuine that it's alarming. A girl Cat's age shouldn't be so blind, or ignorant to the bleakness that is this world. She literally 'la la la' things away and with her candy she's all better, gleaming smile on her face. Jade wishes it could be that way for her, maybe she could smile moments after Beck broke up with her, or laugh off her Dad's neglect and disregard to her dreams. Maybe things would be easier.

"That sounds great, Cat" Tori goes on with a clearly forced smile, not showing teeth. That's another thing she hates about Vega; she could never be truthful to herself. She needs the world to tell her that she's great. Her brown eyes jump to Jade, as if on cue, as if she knows that the goth is thinking of how filthy she could be, goes "Hi Jade…." Her tone mirrors the hesitancy in her brown eyes, and the willpower for the goth to hold back a smirk is intensifying.

The brunette makes a small nod as a reply as she continues to delve into her burger.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with us." She lightly tilts her head toward Beck, Andre, and Robbie, who are sitting two tables beside Jade.

Her eyes remain on Cat's, so Jade assumes that the invitation is a party for one. Wow; the girl takes her role and now wants to take her friend. She snorts at the thought.

"'Kay kay," the redhead smiles, rising up to her feet with a bounce.

"You could come too, Jade," Tori continues, doe eyes blinking slowly at Jade. The brunette responds with a disgruntled snort as she purposely attacks her burger with her fork.

When Cat's giggle trails until it's unheard, Jade finally takes out her notebook and pen from her black bookbag. Opening the book she furrows her brow at the grayscale phototaped at the jacket, overlapping the times-table chart. There she is, eye brows perched to her forehead, plump lips shaped into a perfect 'O', hair without a curl out of place, and iconic mole pronounced with a dark pencil. Marilyn. Beautiful and candid, pulchritude captured and timeless. Her fingers hover over arched eyebrows, stroking the gray temple. She aches to tear the picture; have it crimple under her palm. Maybe it wouldn't be painful for Jade to see Tori, or Sikowitz, if she could tear the passion for this role out of her life. Maybe she could shrug it off and audition for another play, but she realizes that she couldn't do that. A love this strong couldn't be broken by realism and pessimism. She hasn't felt this amount of zeal for something since…_ever- _not even for Beck. She _needs _this role to feel that spark again, and she'll _get _it. She'll just need to figure out how.

With a sigh, she turns a few pages to block Marilyn and begin her list of vengeance. She starts with murder, but she's only half-kidding. Murder would only spark unwanted attention for the goth. Jade isnt exactly coy or subtle about her hatred for Tori, and she'd definitely be first on the list of culprits if the girl comes up dead. But still, a wicked smile flirts upon her face as she writes the word down.

She continues with trivial things, breaking a leg, threatening with a gun, maybe a keying to Vega's parents' car, but the list comes off childish and vehement. She needs something thorough, precise, devious, deadly.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," she hears a familiar voice. Jade looks up from her burger, watching Tori apologizing to a blonde. Apparently Tori is in a hurry and she bumps a blonde girl so hard that she and her books tumble down to the floor. The girl— she looks like a junior, or something— seems to be accepting with a shaky smile and apologizing shake of the head. They are speaking too softly for Jade to catch the conversation, but she could tell that it's sweet with their mirrored look of placidity. Tori is laughing, occasionally flipping her hair from her face, smiling at wat the girl is saying. That makes Jade arch a studded brow, suddenly intrigued, watching the scene with a meticulous eye. Tori and the blonde clearly gotten over the mishap, but there is something about Tori's attitude, something so familiar yet so peculiar and displacing. Now she's batting those big dumb eyes, playfully slapping the girl's forearm, almost…coy, like she is…_flirting. _Yes, that's what this is. The smiles, the flirtatious hair-flip, the flush to her tanned skin, it's because Tori's smitten with the girl. Miss squeaky-clean, role-stealing, wide-eyed, picture-perfect princess is a big dyke. The minute the information is definite in her brain, she thinks of a plan so cunning it puts the others on her list to shame. She flattens her hand on the paper and makes an exaggerated fist, ripping the sheet from the book.

Revealing this information wouldn't do harm to Tori's reputation. As repulsive it is to form the words, Tori is attractive and that wouldn't doom her in this school. That would only glorify her, make her be the 'wet-dream' of all the guys _and _the girls. No, she has to go further, slither into the girl's life and break her. And there's only one way that could truly be accomplish. Love.

She'll make Vega fall so hard and just when she's yearning for Jade's heart, aching for her presence, her body, she'll rip the organ right out of the Latina's soul. There will be no way she could perform after a major heartbreak, leaving the _understudy _to fill in for her. Her plan is so superb she could feel a menacial laugh forming in her head.

_Oh Vega, you really shouldn't have stolen something from me. _

She waits a few days to have substantial evidence for her claim and it's true, Vega digs the chicks. She could see how the Latina's eyes linger at Cat's legs when she dances in those short shorts, but tears away as if she's ashamed and knows it's wrong to look at a friend with such intensity. She could see the flush in her cheeks when they change in the locker room for ballet class. Just typical things show with a watchful eye, that Tori likes girls.

Jade wonders why she hides it. C'mon, Tori is attractive and a _girl; _that would make her socially acceptable for a high school student. Maybe _she's _not acceptable of her lifestyle, or in denial, or maybe _oblivious. _Oh this will be _sweet. _Jade being Tori's first lesbian love, the marker of a new lifestyle, new beginnings. Too bad it's going to end in pain.

She takes a couple of more days to change her wardrobe, more like retouch it a bit. She decides to wear her short skirts without leggings, or wear her lace with a more revealing tank top underneath. She even smiles at Vega occasionally, the muscles actually hurt to form the function. She would strut in front of the Latina, smile graciously at her, even occasionally flip her dark hair around her while talking to Cat. And she _knows _Vega is watching. It's hard for the boys not to watch her, as well.

"Look Tori," Jade whispers, feigning innocence. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for acting out the other day. I really had no right to insult you when you clearly worked hard for this play, as well."

Tori is confused, dubious even, but she makes a slow nod, sort of to clear the air. A nice Jade is more dangerous than a belligerent one, and Tori knows that better than anybody. "Well, Sikowitz should've let you audition."

Her jaw clenches, a faint reaction to what the Latina says, but she keeps her cool with another tight smile. Sikowitz _should've _let her audition, but she'll have her role soon. "He knew what he wanted. Anyway," she makes sure to subtly shimmies her chest to the left, to accentuate her cleavage, "I was wondering if I could take you out, you know, sorta like an apology for being such a bitch?"

Her smile obviously discomforts, or at least surprises, Vega, and the Latina is trying her hardest to not appear intimidated but Jade could see through her forsade. Tori was never much of an actress.

"Um…sure, Jade. Why not?"

"Good," Jade smiles some more, playfully rubbing the Latina's forearm before walking out of the now empty classroom. She didn't have to turn around to notice that Tori's eyes are on her ass, watching her skirt lift with each sway.

Tori is always predictable, and now she'll regret that.

**A/N: Yeah so this is second chapter people. Wanna know more about Jade's deviousness? Review for chapter three and I'll tell you :) **


	3. Bar

**A/N: I usually don't update this fast, especially when reviews are lower than the last chapter(You guys should get on that), but there's something about writing by my window when the rain is falling. It just inspires me. **

She could see the shock on Vega's face when she's parked downstairs in front of her house. Tori is expecting Trina to drive her, but Jade didn't see her car and assumes that she left without her. Perfect. Now Tori couldn't have an excuse to deny Jade's request. Unless she wants to walk and that's a pretty long way.

"Vega!" She calls out, honking her horn twice.

The Latina's seen her dark car before, she's been in it a few times, but her eyes hide under the furrow of her scrunched brow. She's confused, and she should be since Jade didn't call in advance. But that is Jade; she's never predictable. That's what makes her a talented actress.

"Trina's gone. Get in."

Tori finally walks up to the pavement of the streets, but she stands there, eyeing the goth with her arms folded across her chest.

"Aren't you gonna get in?"

Her scowl is getting ridiculous. Like c'mon, she's getting a free ride; she should be fucking grateful.

"This isn't some ploy to kill me, right?" Jade would've chuckled at her diffidence but that would sour her already-cracked trust with the girl. Besides; she looks so small saying that.

"No shovels, honey. I promise." Her shovel is locked in her trunk, but Vega didn't need to know that.

"Okay…" her voice is soft, delicate like a wilted flower, as she opens the passenger door and cautiously climbs inside. Like an itch, a blink of the eye, the Latina looks over her shoulder, making a reinforced check at the backseat.

Jade couldn't hide her chuckle, but she remembers that she's acting, and she needs to appear interested, vulnerable. So she drawls out her sound of amusement, making it sultry, a bit throaty if you will. The flush in those tanned cheeks makes Jade smirk. Tori's really making this _too _easy. She wants to feel challenged, so she could strengthen her skills, drive deeper into the pits of her muse. But just a laugh could make the Latina blush? Really? Well, Jade will take this slow to make it a little difficult for her. Cats always play with their prey before they dig in, anyway.

"How'd you know that I needed a ride?"

"I figured if Trina is the selfish bitch I know she is, she'll leave you for some senior she's lusting for."

"Yeah, well…you know how boy crazy she is."

At least _one _Vega is boy-crazy.

"Hmm, it's a little sad. She should have more poise, like you." She gives a glance, making it a bit reserved- embarrassed. Perhaps being this role is harder than she thought. She's being nice to a _thief. _

"Oh Jade," Tori drawls, flushing deeper in color. "I just…I don't know, I want to focus on my career." Jade tries not to roll her eyes. "There will be room for relationships later. I can wait." The goth notices how she says _relationships _rather than boys. It's a plausible response; definitely wouldn't strike suspicion if a person didn't have any insight on Tori's secret life. But since Jade _did _know, every word that comes from the singer's mouth is magnified and decoded.

"Guys are missing out." She doesn't look at her this time because that would be _too _nice, too out of character for Jade West. She doesn't like Vega, and some half-ass apology wouldn't suddenly have her change her whole personality. For an exaggerated actress she's very private off the stage, and she'll remain that way. Most of her compliments are hidden with ice, or subtlety, and it'll stay that way.

"You're not so bad yourself."

They arrive at school about twenty minutes early, with the thanks of running red lights and a flagrant disregard of speed limits, giving the two enough time to get some breakfast at a nearby bodega. They both order egg and bacon on a toasted bagel, along with a water bottle— Jade's treat to Tori's surprise. The goth playfully shoos the tanned hand and gives the cashier a twenty. She hates doing this, being nice to Vega, _paying _for her food. If anything she should make her starve, but it seems like the frail girl does a bit of that on her own.

But it's all for a good cause. It's for the rescue of her role.

"Jade you didn't have to buy me breakfast," Tori smiles, giving the wrapped bread a tilt for emphasis.

You're right, she thinks; disgruntled. "Oh…it's fine." Her voice is shakier than she likes it to be, but Tori seems to be oblivious with that wide smile. Is she really that stupid to fall for Jade's act, after all the physical and mental abuse she put her through the years? Either she is unbelievably nice or incredibly foolish; regardless of the two, the poison Tori will feel will be inevitable.

The school day is luckily a light one, well at least for Jade. She sits next to Tori in all of the classes they share, and even though she has been sustainable with her kindness, she could still see the uncertainty. The last time Jade was nice to Tori she had a shovel in her back seat, waiting to bury the Latina alive. So she understands Tori's skepticism and dubiousness with her tact, and she must say Tori gets a few smart points for that.

"I have to say Jade, I appreciate your kindness. I _really_-" she enunciates the word as if the old Jade, the _real _Jade, is a tornado to be around. "- but I must say, I'm a bit suspicious. You were pretty heated during that audition and I don't see the Jade I know giving in this easily, especially after a few days. The 'prome', everything!" As she continues to name other examples of Jade's mannerisms, it must set in the Latina's brain that Jade is up to something. Her brown brows furrow over her dusk-colored eyes, nose scrunched, lips pinched into a tight line. Fuck, she's more than suspicious; she's outright _guarded. _

Her script won't fit Tori's current behavior. She needs to improvise and _fast. _

"Vega…" Jade whispers slowly, giving time to think of a convincing line while showing some feigned vulnerability. "I know it's hard to believe that I want to talk to you, but…this role, this _failure _-_" _The word almost sounds like vomit to her ears because it's _not _a failure. She just...has a _different _audition to pass than she originally expected. Who cares; both auditions ends with the same role so it's fine by Jade. "- showed me that I can't be that big bitch on set. I can't be this angry if I want to be in Hollywood. You win some, you lose some, right?" she offers a half-hearted smile. "This role taught me that…I need to be nicer and I should start off being nicest to the person I tortured the most."

Tori takes one more look, as if she stares at the goth for short moments would reveal veracity, before those brown eyes are uncovered from those eye brows. "Well, I'm glad. All I ever wanted was to be your friend no matter how…crazy our…relationship gotten." That gracious goofy smile almost makes Jade grimly smile at how pathetic and soft Vega is. Even though she has a couple of inches on her, Tori seems so small and fragile under that smile, a like a delicate rose- beautiful in appearance yet frail in strength.

This is almost _too _sexy.

* * *

Jade decides to take a more-than-willful Tori to one of her favorite bars in LA. The booze could have a larger variety, but she caves in with their lack of ID checks and weekly Karaoke and open-mic nights.

"He didn't even ask for IDs," Tori squeals with that disgustingly cheeky smile, as they move into the dim-lit arena.

"Mark thinks everyone's bills are the same," Jade says with a smirk, taking it upon herself to order the both of them two whiskeys. She knows sweet-sally-peaches Vega, and she knows this girl has never taken an ounce of alcohol so she'll be ignorant of the choices of beverages. Not like there are many choices in this tiny family-owned bar.

"Jade I don't—"

"One shot will barely get you tipsy, Vega," she spits, her old self flaring out of her sweet shell. That's the problem; there's a few holes in her mask, not big enough to catch attention from the outside, but enough for the core to reveal itself when the times is right. She hates Vega and her hatred for her is stronger than her mask. It's a flame slowly flicking the edges, burning a layer with each taunt Tori says or when she speaks. Her mask is made of plastic and her anger could easily torch it. She needs it to be titanium. She needs to be better, to be perfect.

"I didn't bring you here to get you drunk," she adds, calming the edges of her voice. "A change in scenery is always good."

Tori nods, distantly, eyes on her untouched drink, as if she's contemplating, deciding if she should stay in her shell or branch out of the coward they all know her to be.

She decides to spread her wings.

"Ugh," she grimaces, heavily flinching as the liquid slithers down the column of her throat. "How do people drink? It's digusting!"

Jade purses her lips, takes the shot glass and tosses all of the contents into her mouth, grumbling at the burn, sighing at the hollow flame that flares in the pit of her belly. It's nothing for her. Her drinking days as a early teenager stems from her father's neglect. Now, it's to forget she ever had a father.

"I don't get it," Tori continues. "It tastes horrible and bitter in my throat, but it feels so smooth and silky in stomach." Her smile is loose, almost sloppy as she makes lazy circles on her stomach, sheath in a black and white striped shirt. She can't _honestly _be drunk after one drink.

"Kinda the point of liquor, kid," Jade smirks.

The Latina replies with a low snicker.

Yeah, she's definitely drunk.

"Hmm…"

Jade takes Tori's silence to figure out her next lines, how she wants to convey this scene, to grasp her audience- well _Tori. _She needs to keep conversation, to keep Tori interested, so she can fall for her. "So," Jade drawls, caressing the rim of her glass with her forefinger. "I know you told me you're not interested in anything serious, but does anyone have your eye?" She makes a suggestive wiggle of her dark eyebrows, leaning in slightly, with a small smirk.

"I…I told you that I was waiting-"

"Yeah, doesn't mean you can't have fun. Harmless, ya' know?" Jade orders another drink and takes it whole like the first one.

Those tanned cheeks flush in color as a nervous chuckle rasps from her mouth. "Well…I mean, I guess Matt from Cat's costume design class isn't bad looking."

When Jade arches a studded brow she swears she sees Tori shrink and sober up, just for a slight second, as if she's holding her breath, praying that her words are said convincingly. The goth realizes that the singer has a few lines of her own, a part to play for the public. That mask isn't anywhere near metallic, but it's going to be fun tearing it down.

"Hmm I guess," Jade lets it go, making a slight nod as she silently requests for another drink.

"How about you?" Blue eyes jump up at the Latina's, and she could see that flinch again. It isn't intentional; it just…surprises her a bit. "I know you and Beck have been over for a while…but if you don't want to tell me then…"

"No, no it's fine," she reassures with a small smile. "It's, it's a fair question. And honestly yes, I do have someone on my radar." _Yeah; you. _

"Oh," Tori lightens with a giggly smile. "Who?"

"No one from our school. It would be nice but…I have no chance." She puts on a disappointed smile, as if the thought of having this person shun her pains her.

"Oh, Jade," Tori sighs, taking a bit more of her drink. "You are talented and…a-and clever and smart…and…beautiful." The last word is soft and tentative, shy with a slow blink of her doe eyes. It seems genuine and Jade can't stop the trailing heat across her own cheeks.

"Aww Vega, that almost sounds real. C'mon, I'm trying to be nice now but that doesn't heal old wounds. I was a total bitch to you." It's a defense mechanism, that self-deprecating response.

"Still," Tori smiles, overlapping her hand over the goth's, bronze clashing with ivory. It's a bold move, with result of the alcohol, but Jade pretends she doesn't notice. "Guys should be crawling over themselves to get to even talk to you."

She's human so of course she appreciates praise, but the actress in her starves for it, craves that little nibble in her chest that bellows within her. She likes standing ovations, but she _loves _them from Tori. It stems from pride; the girl stole her role and now she's fawning over the goth as if she's god.

She wants to feel more.

"Be right back," Jade smiles with a hint of mischief, tapping the hand overlapped with her own before getting up.

"Ja—"

"Get whatever drink you want," she hushes the Latina. "My treat." With a wink she's gone in a flash, leaving a confused singer behind.

She's done this before, usually to a small group of strangers. Pro Bono; the only profit she gets is the filling of her ego when her audience claps. Now, it'll be with someone who idolizes her. Someone who cares.

She sees the mixture of shock and cheer when she's up on the small platform the bar calls a stage. Tori has a drink in her hand, eyes wide with anticipation when Mark announces her name. She sees some familiar faces and the knowlegable smiles pasted on their face, knowing the show they're about to receive. She loves large performances but this one is just for _her. _She's going to have her falling.

She sings _Blue Velvet_, a song sang by many others but she appreciates Lana Del Rey's version. She loves the vintage feel, the sultry chords, the _Marilyn _feel. She's swaying to the softness of the beat, moving to the audience, smiling at the other singer in the bar.

_She wore Blue Velvet __  
But in my heart there'll always be  
Precious and warm a memory through the years  
And I still can see Blue Velvet through my tears_

She could see the flush growing on the singer's face as she continues to sing, smiling at random strangers, glancing occasionally to her. Tori is moving unsettingly in her stool, biting her lip, probably unconsciously, but it makes Jade smile, hit her notes with strength. Even though the song is over, the standing ovation and Tori's cheer still stay in her brain.

The singer can't stop smiling when they head to her car. She can't stop the compliments and her love for the chorus and it's meaning. Jade can't stop smiling either.

"Really it's nothing," Jade insists, but Tori wants to hear nothing of it.

"No, you were…exquisite. I can't…even fathom how much you amaze me." The low tone of sincerity makes Jade smirk.

She's creating her first string for her web. Tori will be caught soon, and Marilyn will be hers.

Tori's falling already.

**A/N: Oh yeah, it could get better! Just write in that tiny little box for me. It'll make me smile and give you another chapter. **


	4. Suspicion

**A/N: I believe, if I calculate this correctly, that there will be four chapters left. If I stick to my outline, which I _never _do. Let's hope for the best, people. **

Jade decides to take a couple of days off school, sort of to regroup her plan without any distractions. She didn't miss much; it's not like shehas to _rehearse_ anything, well at least not _now. _Academics, despite the principal's opinion, isn't taken that seriously and she could make up that work next year and she'll still get As and Bs.

It's been two weeks since her whole meltdown during rehearsal and things are going well. She's gotten Tori to be confident enough to ask her out to little things like movie night, or sushi at Nozo's, even just a walk in a park. With time it gotten easier to say _yes _rather than growl internally and sigh to herself. Looking at her book, Jade makes a small smile as she looks at her list of vengeance. She crosses off _Talk to Vega, _then _Be friendly with Vega. _Now it's time to infiltrate and flirt, so she could cross off _Make Vega fall for you. _

And she knows _just _how to do it.

"We'll be together soon…" she whispers, stroking the iconic picture in her notebook. "You and I will be one…"

* * *

The next day of school she's sitting alone, as usual, when Tori comes by with a somewhat saddened expression. It's surprising; the girl is always filled with laughs, rambled conversations, and a high-pitched tone that's been ridiculed by her for years.

It almost makes Jade frown.

"Hey Jade…" Her eyes cower at her food when she sits down.

"What's up?" Jade forms the frown, trying to appear concern. It isn't as hard as it use to be, practice makes perfect after all, but it's still forced.

"I just…I loved us hanging out and stuff but…" Her voice falters as her brow furrows, covering the pain in her eyes.

When she doesn't speak it infuriates Jade, hell even scares her a bit. The last time they spoke she was pretending to be interested in some chick-flick Tori's dying to see. She sounded happy, cheerful, care free. Now she looks…almost nervous. What if she's suspicious? What if she knows this is all orchestrated and disingenuous? That her tactful demeanor is a ploy to get back her role? No, no it couldn't be. She hadn't told anyone about her mischief besides her reflection, and the one time Tori was at her house her notebook was stashed in a locked drawer. So that couldn't be it; her acting is superb.

"But?" She articulates coolly, hiding her momentary paranoia.

"It's just...there's something I want to tell you...something that I've been hiding for a while. I feel like this past week or so we've gotten so close and that I could tell you anything but..."

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Tori scared? Something she's been hiding? No, no, no, she can't come out to her! She was suppose to show her emotions, fall for her but in secrecy, so the bottled feelings could erupt in embarrassed passion. If Tori tells her that she's gay that means Jade's flirting will be noticed and it'll look...intentional. That wouldn't be right; it's like throwing food at the caged animals at the zoo. But if she doesn't want to hear what Vega is saying she'll look like a bad friend, and that'll spark suspicion in the Latina and that's the _last _thing she needs right now. Why didn't she think of this? Yes, she thought Vega would come out but perhaps in a kiss; not literal words.

What she needs now is a distraction.

"Hi guys." Oh thank god for Cat's intrusive behavior! She's never been so happy to see red in her life.

"Cat!" Jade stands up almost too cheerfully, and comes in for a hug. The small girl flinches with a slight squeal, but she returns the love nevertheless. Jade doesn't hug, and Cat knows this more than anyone with the shoved rejections the goth gives her, but today Cat is the perfect distraction that brings elation to her heart.

"Oh Jadey!" She giggles, that soft laugh that reminds the goth why she doesn't get this close. "You're in a good mood!" she backs away and gives the same affection to Tori, who seems oddly disappointed in the little girl.

"Well yeah, you know. It's a sunny day."

"But you hate sunny days..." the ginger furrows her brow, not necessarily out of suspicion or anger, but bemused at the thought.

"Well I love them now." Her smile isn't grateful any longer but it's now forced because Cat is not being a distraction. She's beginning to draw attention.

One thing she loves about Cat is her complete lack of attention span. The petite girl couldn't hold grudges, or continue to pile on details if something is off-putting. She is a simpleton and she takes the expression _live in the moment _to an alarming level. "Oh well, kay kay," she giggles, twirling the edges of her pony tail. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to sit with me and Robbie-"

"Sure!" Jade can't stand that curly-haired twit or his insufferable puppet, but she'd rather sit through his lame jokes than to ruin her plan. "C'mon Tori,"

"Ooh I love nice Jade," she has a full on laughter as if the sentence even surprises herself.

* * *

Jade is glad that Cat and Tori are leading the conversation. The ginger asked her what's been going on the past week and Tori explains their adventures and she gushes, unconsciously Jade thinks, about Jade's performance the other night.

"Oh my god you guys should've seen it, Jade was a-mazing," she continues and Jade slightly shrugs. "Her voice was so soft and sweet and..it was really phenomenal."

"It's nothing really-"

"Don't be coy," she smiles widely at the goth. "She had guys jump to their feet!" Tori peers and Cat laughs along.

Everyone seems to be thoroughly impressed, as they should be, except Beck. His dark eyes lie narrow on the goth, unwavering and skeptical. Of course he would think the worst of her. For once, he's right.

When lunch is over every one is around Tori and Jade begins to speed up, until she feels a strong hand cuffing her pale arm. Out of reflex she growls, looking up at the mysterious prick, but her eyes find familiar brown orbs and tanned skin. She relaxes beside him, but she doesn't melt her gaze. She and Beck aren't on good terms.

"I don't know what you're doing, or what you're planning, but I'm going to find out and put a stop to it." The dignified expression makes her chuckle. Beck's need for perfection use to irritate her; now it's plain sad and pathetic.

"I have no idea what you speak of." She doesn't grin or show any sign of amusement, but her tone shadows haughtiness that they _both _know is evident.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Jade. I may not be your boyfriend anymore, but I know you better than damn near everyone, even yourself," he hisses. "What are you doing talking to Tori?"

"Excuse me," she growls, no longer amused, yanking her arm from his grasp. "I'm sorry if I didn't run the plans I have with people, by you."

"You know what I mean;you hate Tori."

"Things change."

"Not _all _things."

"Well you don't know me-"

"Oh but _too _well." Everyone knows Beck as the suave, quiet boy whose life seems loving, but she knows him as the stubborn, self-righteous ass that puts his nose in business that doesn't involve him. "Did you see her out there?" He points to the now deserted cafeteria table. "She was gushing over you and you're just being nice-"

"Just being nice for _what, _Beck?" She huffs, growing tired of this game. He's not her boyfriend anymore, or even her friend for that matter. There's no reason for her to put up with his smothering.

He furrows a bushy brow, silent for a few moments, thinking, gaze not loosening. They lift as if he found the answer, but they furrow again for reasons Jade did not know or care for. "It's for the play." He's quiet, but there's a flickering light of rage under the rasp of his tone. "You wanted that role more than anything and Tori has it."

He's absolutely correct, on to the last detail. Maybe Beck _does _know her better than herself, but she would never admit that. _Or _the deviousness of her plan. "What do you think I'm doing, Beck? Illuminate me." She's better off letting him talk so she doesn't hang herself with her cockiness.

"I don't know, Jade, you're pretty sick in the head."

"Gee thanks-"

"Are you going to kill her." There's a bitter incredulousness to his tone, but the slight widening in his eyes silently ask for sincerity.

"If I wanted to kill her, she'd be dead." She's not cocky with that claim, and that scares Beck. It's really not hard to get away with murder. "If I wanted her dead, I would've smashed her head into the wall when she asked if I was okay in the bathroom, or slipped something in her drink when we went out, or slit her throat when she was in my room, _alone, _laying on my chest while watching _Finding Nemo._" It's not like she didn't think about it, but she couldn't do a play if she's in prison awaiting trial.

The last sentence, though, seems to cross emotion through the smooth plains of Beck's features. His brow is already scrunched from the conversation but something in his eyes harden, his jaw unconsciously grinding his chiseled face. It puts her off; her ex has never shown a bit of a reaction unless it's displayed in a scene, or a sign of exasperation from Jade's typical mannerisms. As quickly as it confuses her, the realization comes just as fast- a strike like lightning.

"You don't like me hanging out with her because _you _want to."

He doesn't deny or encourage, but pauses a moment before speaking. "She's my friend, and I care about her, and I don't want her hurt." What a safe answer. That's the problem with Beck; his blase attitude could come off arrogant and condescending.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" She sneers, smirking at his scoff. "Wouldn't you love to save _oh sweet sally peaches," _she mocks in her traditional impersonation. "Save the damsel in distress so she could run in your arms and you could make love to the rising sun."

"You're ridiculous." She clenches her jaw at that. His overlooking of her feelings still stings and Beck could see that, hence his new small smirk. Just the slightest change in movement, from either of them, seems to be the clue to figure out their issue or feeling. They've been around each other for so long it's a habit to figure out the change. "Three months we're over and you're still jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself."

She turns around, ready to leave and catch up with Tori and the gang. She's done with this conversation. Until...

"So you want her now?"

When she faces Beck she's surprised to see a small ghost of a smirk on his face. She'd expect a scowl, or a frown, hell nothing is a better bet than this smirk that comes off...sleazy. Beck can have his moments but he's still an all around good guy. But with that smirk he mirrors the look of every horny low-life, teenager she thought she avoided with her tanned ex.

Instead of growling, or cursing, or yanking his hair, she just takes in a small breath through her nose. She won't let him get the best of her; not when she has other priorities. "Even though you have a repulsive way of loving a girl, you didn't turn me off men. You're not worth all the good dick out there." And with that she's gone and he lets her. It's a habit, to expect his boots trailing her own, to calm her irritation, but like before he's not there, and for once she's glad.

She's getting Tori, harder than the Latina will ever know. The love and passion in Beck's eyes when he's fighting for Vega's honor honestly disgusts her. Even though she is over Beck, even though his love for Tori is one-sided and that he's barking up the wrong tree, it hurts her ego.

It's not part of her plan but she needs this release, to exude this adrenaline and anger Beck riled up in her body. She needs to move, to sing, to act, _something _to get rid of the turbulence of her composure. Since she's not in any plays and her chorus class was first period, she has no choice but to act now.

"Hey Vega!" she calls out, catching up with the brunette by the Janitor's closet, head distracted by something in her phone before she hears her name. Her tone is hoarse and bitter, similar to the former way she spoke to the Latina, but she couldn't hide her frustration and Tori sees it as well.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" Her shaky voice shows her anxiety, uncertainty in Jade's certain mode, but somehow she keeps her brown eyes on cold blue.

"You and me. Find your sluttiest outfit because we're going out tonight." She walks away before she hears a response, or anything because she knows Tori already granted their trip. She'll do anything to get a whiff out of the goth.

It's natural to hear the soles of her boots crush the tiles, and to hear nothing behind it. It's odd to hear the clacking of a wide heel boot rather than Beck's similar shoes to her own. Someone's following her, someone cares.

For once, she likes it. Maybe needs it.

**A/N: So guys just a filler for next chapter. There will be more Jori and less Bade...not really Bade but less Jade x Beck conversing. Anyway, what do you get when you have a frustrated goth and a love-struck singer in a sweaty club? Hmm gotta find out by typing in that little box. :)**

**Yeah that one... right there *points down* **


	5. Club

**A/N: I forgot to address that I had a jackass anon review a couple of chapters ago, saying that it's wrong of me to call Tori a 'Latina'. Hmm let's see, how can I differentiate between Jade and Tori? They are both the same age, female, share the same pronouns, go to Hollywood Arts, can sing and act. What else can I call her? I could say their names but I hate repeating myself every single sentence. I could call Jade a goth, or pale. And I could call Tori tanned, thin, or LATINA! I alternate between those because, again, I don't like to repeat myself sentence after sentence. WTF her ethnicity doesn't define her? I'm writing a STORY. WORDS describe their appearance and though she looks 'white', her last name is VEGA, the most Spanish name in the world. So yeah, since Jade _isn't _spanish, I'm going to call Tori that. If it really bothers than you could go, 'kay bye :)**

Jade drives faster than her usual speed of rebellion and zooms to Tori's house, still very much on edge. She would think after three hours she would've cooled down, and the fire would've dimmed out. It deadened a bit for a moment, her frustration, but she _had _to be with Beck the beginning of the semester, _had _to match classes with him, _had _to keep an eye on him. Well now, she wants a rusty plank through his.

Two knocks later the door is open, and a frown forms on the goth's face when Tori's outfit of choice is revealed. It isn't necessarily a _bad _outfit, but it's way too demure for where they are going.

"Where do you think you're going in _that?"_ She snorts with an undertone of a hiss.

The singer frowns, looking over her gray dress for herself. "What do you mean? Look at this dress," she whines out, playing with the cotton material. "It barely covers my thighs!"

"Yeah, 'ya see, I knew something like this would happen, so I brought this for you." She escorts herself inside, giving Tori the bag in her hand on the way in.

Her confused expression softens when she pulls the small, black number out of the bag. "Jade this is... wow." She stretches the black dress out, flipping over to examine it in its entirety. When her brown eyes widen and align with the tag hanging off, Jade rolls her own. She'd forgotten to rip that off. "You bought this for me?" she asks, voice delicate and expression gentle, like a child on Christmas morning.

Jade scoffs. "I stole Cat's credit card." It's a lie, a white one; she _did _steal Cat's credit card... two months ago. Mushy Jade isn't needed here.

Those doe eyes lower and a sigh rumbles from her lips. The girl who was opening presents on Christmas just found out that Santa Claus isn't real. "Aside from your theft, thanks for the thought."

"Yeah I'm angelic," Jade smirks. "Anyway, get dressed before I change my mind." The singer rolls her eyes but does what she's told, running up her stairs and Jade's eyes follow, one tanned leg after the other, exposed from her short dress, leading to a wonderful—

_Stop that. _She's straight and Vega is not. This is simply a role she's playing, nothing more. Even if she has to sleep with Tori, though she doesn't see that happening, there will be no sexual gratification on her end.

Dull clacking of heels trailing louder with each second snaps Jade out of her reverie. Tori is at the base of her staircase, shoulders hung over with a slight scrunch of the brow. It honestly makes Jade frown, _outwardly_; she'd kill to pull off a dress like that. "What gives?" she ask brashly, walking up to the singer.

"Jade this dress is really...revealing." She blushes as if she's really naked, displaying her frame to the town. "I didn't know it was backless..." The black fabric hugs the Latina perfectly; minimizing her flat stomach, accentuating small hips, framing a shaped ass.

"_And_? I've seen you in a backless dress before."

"But they were longer. This..." her eyes remain on her cleavage, pushed up by the black strap of the dress. "I can't..."

"Look, you're not a kid. You're about to be eighteen and you should dress like it. You're going to have girls whispering because they'd kill to have your size double-zero dress. You got great legs and a nice ass for a skinny little twig. Own it."Her tone is hoarse, almost stern when she speaks to Vega, but something in her eyes are passive- a cool, steady wave of assurance- that makes Tori smile, still with a soft blush against her cheeks and neck.

"Thanks. You look good, too." She's quiet when she says that, eyes trailing lower to Jade's curvy shape, trapped in a black skirt, covering the black stockings attached to her satin garters, blushing harder.

"Enough ass kissing," Tori looks up and is greeted with a playful smirk. "Let's get going."

* * *

This is why she hates clubs; the music is irritatingly loud- the content of it equally horrible- the people don't understand the purpose of a shower, and the room is barely visible due to the heavy marijuana use. But she's on edge and she needs this release, to exude this passion yet remain hidden under the massive crowd of drunk idiots.

Unlike her bar where she could get any drink she wants at the speed she desires, Jade doesn't get that intimate luxury at this club. The bartenders give first dibs to their friends, or some whore they are trying to screw. Not the legitimate customer who's been waiting _fifteen _minutes for a couple of drinks. "Hey! Hey!" she yells, pushing a drunk blonde aside to reach the front of the counter. "I ordered my daiquiri fifteen minutes ago! Do I need to make it myself?"

The hazel-eyed blonde mumbles—though she can't hear it over the loud music but can read the word— a timid "Sorry" before he makes knowing dashes behind the counter, pouring the pink liquid in a glass.

"Make that another," she commands, thinking of the silent girl behind her.

Like magic— damn, she has to actually yell to get results— her cold drinks are in her hands and she gives one to Tori while she takes a sip of her own. "It took them a year and a day," she snorts out while Tori chuckles.

"It's okay. I like this song anyway," she nods, stepping slightly to the beat of the music, trying to speak over it.

Their drinks are done in minutes and they find a small space in the corner. A _very _small space; Jade feels the smooth cotton of the Latina's dress, their hips naturally brushing as they move with the music. Even in the dim, smoke-fogging light, Jade could see the blush against Tori's cheeks and neck, feel the shaky breath escaping her small lips. She's nervous and that makes Jade smile.

"Having fun?"

"Jade..." she tentatively whispers, taking a precautionary step back while Jade unconsciously steps forward, pretending that she's oblivious of the personal space. Pretending that she doesn't know of Tori's desire.

"Hmm?" The goth fakes a slur in her tone, a slight purr beneath the surface.

"There's been something I've been hiding and I think...I t-think I should tell you."

Jade's not afraid of Tori coming out to her when there are so many distractions to run to. For starters there's the booming music that drowns their voices, and nulls the drama and authenticity of her confession. With time, Tori will think twice about coming out, here.

"Can it wait-"

"No it can't!" she manages to scream over the music, breathing heavier. Her courage and defiance strengthens as time passes.

Maybe she _is _ready to reveal her sexual orientation.

"Look Tori-"

"Jade I just, I j-just can't take it anymore."

"Sssh..." A slender pale finger shushes small lips, quieting the Latina. Jade leans over to Tori's ear and says "Beck really hurt me today and I'm looking to unwind. We could talk tomorrow, I promise, but now I just want to dance and party and forget."She leans back, internally smirking at the singer's sympathetic nod and small, perhaps disappointed, smile. _Bingo._

"Okay..."

"Good."

Jade settles with that and loses herself in the music, swaying her hips, rotating them, doing everything to forget today, Beck, her whole plan of revenge. She still wants her role, nothing will change that, but this facade has been a draining one. Pretending to be nice, to _Tori _no less. This audition seems to be infinite and she's beginning to lose touch of reality and the veracity of her character. When she does something similar to her characterization it brings a burning sting to her heart- insulting kids, stealing clothes, hating people. She's acting so much like _Tori _it hurts to be _Jade, _and that's a problem. She needs a clear head if this plan will go smoothly.

But what she didn't realize is that Tori is in front of her, ogling, chest heaving as she watches her rhythmic twists. And then she remembers: _Tori likes me. What a perfect way to make her squirm. _

"Oh my god I love this song!" Jade cheers, leaning into the Latina.

Ben Taylor's _Wicked Way _soars the club and the sultry chords make her smile. She actually likes this song.

_I just want to take you out and get you drunk_  
_So I can have my wicked way with you_  
_I'm just being honest 'cause I know the other guys_  
_Are thinking just the same way too_

As the song continues Jade words the lyrics, leaning into the hip-swaying tanned girl, smiling.

_Girl, don't you fight it_  
_Don't knock it till you tried it_  
_Just show me some skin, I might bite it_  
_I want to have my wicked way with you_

For her voice that is low and raspy, it somehow correlates with the male tone of the music. The suggestive lyrics don't go unnoticed by either of the girls, but it manages to take affect on one of them. A pale hand goes for a trim waist, smiling wickedly at Tori's shiver, colliding their hips, barely, just enough to titillate, tease, linger.

_I don't want to talk about what happened_  
_On your favorite TV show_  
_I just want to get you close enough_  
_So I can take off all your clothes_

She's leading their bodies, moving them to the slow song, continuing to whisper the song in Tori's ear, noting the soft groan, the twitch of the lithe body. Just when she thinks Vega might squirm, beg for her, even _kiss _her, she backs away with a smirk, twirling to the beat so her back could face the Latina, continuing to grind to the notes, pleased that her skirt is achingly short. She's not exactly shocked when she feels hands grab her hips— guys are sleazy and will do anything to feel up a chick— but it intrigues her when she sees small female hands on them. They're obviously Tori's; the familiarity in color and size.

She pretends not to notice, continuing to dance, smiling to herself, getting accustomed to the warmth behind her, oddly leaning into it. She hasn't been with anyone since Beck, and this is a reminder that she craves convenient sex and simply the weight of a person beside her. Maybe she'll take someone home tonight.

"Jade..." Her voice shivers onto the pale girl's neck, ghosting the roof of her spine, tinging down her body. It didn't sound like Vega; her traditional nineteen-forties' accent is drowned by something husky, guttural. It almost sounds manly, with the sensual lace of a female, and somehow that thrills Jade. It makes her lean into the body, forcing Tori to support her weight, grinding harder, slipping her deadly eyes shut with the satiated look of a purring cat.

_Show me some skin, I might bite it_

Tori only had one daiquiri so there's no way she's drunk, no way she nips pale shoulders out of intoxicated audacity. She's sober and she's aware of what she's doing. And Jade is aware she's not stopping her.

* * *

They spend the rest of the night laughing and giggling, alcohol carelessly drunken, filter quickly relinquishing. Even the travel to Jade's car, Tori flopping to the passenger's seat, manages to have some sort of comedic relief. Jade could barely think and for once she didn't care. She submits to the the lightheaded twirl of inebriation, the heightened senses- her arousal. She could barely keep her head up but she manages to stare at Tori, smiling at those browns glazing with mutual intoxication. She must have the same look, aside from eye color, but Tori's smile isn't like her own; it's wide and goofy with unnatural giddiness. Her own is small, mysterious... sultry and that sends a message, a sign for Tori to lunge into a sloppy kiss, rushed and uncoordinated.

Even with the daiquiri and two vodkas she consumed, Jade remembers her plan, and why they are here, in her car. She's telling herself that she needs to stay focused so she backs away, lost for words, and oxygen. Tori must have that faint memory of lucidity when her brown eyes widen, regret filling the arousal, terrified of her lust-filled actions.

Damn, she didn't want to do that. If Tori leaves now. shame will coat the singer and she'll be more guarded than ever. She can't let that happen, not with all the hard work she's put on this. She'll do anything for that role.

"W-Where ya going?" Jade slurs, taking a tanned forearm with a weak grasp.

"J-Jade. This was what I-I needed to t-tell you..." She's sobering up as seconds past, perhaps the thought of her life being over because she let her protected fantasy become reality.

"I told you we'll t-talk tomorrow..." She keeps a smile on her face, absentmindedly rubbing the bronze forearm. Her expression and body language are inviting, but Jade refuses to initiate anything. Even as a drunk she's damn stubborn and calculating. Her offense is a coy defense; she's playing the subtle girl when she's really the director, the puppeteer behind the scene.

Those lips return on Jade's, slower than before, one nip after the other, but it still holds the passion of lust-filled inebriation. It's not hard for Jade to fall into the part she's suppose to play because she _likes _it, how inappropriate it is to want that heat, the warmth, that _yearning _for more. With a growl Jade pulls Tori by the forearm, softly giggling— faintly losing its intensity— at Tori's stumble to her trip, and pulls her on the pale girl's lap, straddling her. They both quickly fall out of their drunken roles, eyes widening at their new positions- in friendship and body- but the lush alcohol forbids them to over-think and analyze. All they could process is touch and _taste _and that's what Jade is going to grant them.

It's the goth's turn to take hold of her lips, cupping the olive jaw, bringing her closer, crashing harder. She manages to move past the bitter sweet taste of alcohol and candy, to find _her, _Tori. She's lost in that heated cave of Vega's mouth, that she nearly yelps at the slightly possessive hand cupping her full breast.

"Tor..." Beck never has her body humming, _begging _for heat and friction, especially this early. Tori's hands, as clumsy as the trail is, manages to be everywhere at once- squeezing her chest, caressing her cheek, tickling her inner thigh. Maybe it's the alcohol that gets her this aroused this early, or the lack of release, or her sex deprivation. She doesn't know and she'll probably never will.

But one thing she's certain about, one thing she'll probably regret in the morning, is that she can't back out of what she's done. Their kisses are long but they are not fulfilling. They need more and Jade knows their hungered libido can only be tamed through wild, passionate, fucking. Again, maybe it's the alcohol.

"J-Jade..?" she asks, finally, regretfully, tearing her lips away from the goth's.

"Yes?"

"T-Take me home..."

**Not sure if I like this chapter. Hmm...I don't know, what do you think? ANYWAY next chapter will be NSFW _if _you want that chapter. :D Review for chapter six. **


End file.
